Distancia
by Lugosu X
Summary: Los humanos creen en el amor y saben que es un bonito sentimiento, pero cuando ese sentimiento nos hace daño, decidimos tomar distancia para no sufrir. Y Koushiro lo esta entendiendo. "—Koushiro-kun, idiota —dijo—. Llevo aquí más de 10 minutos y no notaste mi presencia."


**Distancia**

Koushiro no era el mejor prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, menos en cuanto los sentimientos de las personas (amigos) se refería.

Por eso, trataba de trabajar en ello, con ayuda de Tentomon o Takeru.

Aún así, en el caso de Mimi, el pensaba que era diferente. Sabía que podría pasar horas viéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta (pensando que tecleaba claves en su laptop) y no cansarse de hacerlo. Naturalmente, al pasar tanto tiempo observándola, debía notar ciertos aspectos sobre ella, como el de mover su ceja cuando no entendía algo o desesperarse rápidamente cuando estaba en clases de matemáticas (pues no entendía la clase), por ello había notado algo que estaba seguro en un 99% era cierto, el cual hacía que su pecho y estómago dolieran intensamente.

Mimi estaba enamorado de Taichi (su mejor amigo).

Lo había descubierto, al reconocer la misma mirada con brillo en los ojos que Sora le profesaba a Yamato y también había visto en Mimi un día en las reuniones del grupo de los digi-elegidos.

Al principio pensó que era una equivocación, y al ser una persona analítica, busco más indicios de esa hipótesis (que lo carcomía por dentro de a poco). Encontró esa misma mirada en otras reuniones, todas dirigidas hacía Taichi. Después de pensarlo mucho y con evidencias encontradas, (muy a su pesar) concluyó que estaba en lo correcto.

Y eso destruyó sus ilusiones.

Se maldijo por ser tan analítico para buscar afirmar ello, se maldijo el ser un genio y buscar siempre el conocimiento sobre todo, se maldijo el haberse enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa y el sufrimiento por el que pasaba su corazón primerizo (en el amor) y destrozado.

Al descubrir ello, no había querido volver a verla. No tenía mucha experiencia, pero sabía que, si le daba algo de tiempo a su corazón destrozado, este se sanaría.

Y para ello, debía tomar distancia de la que (sin saberlo) lo había destrozado.

No volvió a asistir a las reuniones con sus amigos. No asistió a clases (algo que de por sí era normal, ya que tenía excelentes notas y los profesores se lo permitían). Lo único que hacía era estar en su oficina, con la compañía de Tentomon (quien, para no molestarlo, siempre le ayudaba con la limpieza).

* * *

Así había pasado cerca de un mes, sin comunicarse con sus amigos, a excepción de Takeru que lo visitaba en su oficina y a quien le contó lo sucedido. Y que respondió en que le apoyaría con la decisión que tomara. No quería verse con Taichi, porqué a pesar de que no le culpaba u odiaba por ello, cada vez que lo veía, pensaba en todo lo que él no era y que a Mimi le gustaba. Lo cual, le hacía sentirse mucho peor consigo mismo y aumentar su ansiedad y su inseguridad.

Se encontraba en su oficina haciendo unos arreglos a un proyecto en el que trabajaba con su amigo de América. Con ello, trataba de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en "ella".

—**¡Koushiro-kun! —**gritó Mimi, había entrado a su oficina hace ya unos minutos y el pelirrojo ni siquiera la había notado.

—**¡¿Eh?! ****—**exclamó Koushiro, sorprendido de su presencia**—. ¿Mimi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Sabía que no podía huir para siempre de sus amigos, sin que le cuestionaran sobre sus faltas a las reuniones, sabía que en algún punto ellos vendrían a verlo para preguntarle sobre si algo lo molestaba (lo sabía muy bien), pero no previo el que justamente **ella** sería la primera en hablarle y que llegaría a su oficina.

Mimi hizo un mohín de disgusto, había estado observando como tecleaba códigos en su computadora y no quería interrumpirle, pero ya que esté no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado, terminó por acabar con su (ya de por sí) poca paciencia.

—**Koushiro-kun, idiota —**dijo**—. Llevo aquí más de 10 minutos y no notaste mi presencia.**

—**¿En serio?**

Koushiro entonces se dio cuenta de la hora y que Tentomon no se encontraba por ningún lado, intuyó que se fue a comprar más bocadillos para el lugar.

—**Así es —**aclaró Mimi**—. Vengo a visitarte y así me lo pagas, eres un tonto Koushiro-kun.**

La Tachikawa puso sus manos en jarra y se agachó a la altura del rostro del pelirrojo (quién estaba sentado en su escritorio), cuando se agacho acortó tanto la distancia que pudo sentir el aliento de ella sobre su piel. Inmediatamente, se sonrojó y se levantó apresuradamente, aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

—**¿Koushiro-kun? —**Mimi no supo porqué, pero ese acto hizo que sintiera una punzada de dolor en su pecho, llevo ahí sus manos (intentado disimularlo).

—**Mi…Mimi-san —**habló, intentado serenarse y no pensar en el rostro de su compañera**—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina?**

Ella suspiró con desgano, sabía que hablar con el Izumi requería el responderle todas sus dudas.

—**Pues no te hemos visto desde más de un mes…**

Koushiro sonrió para si mismo, sabía que Mimi exageraba y le parecía muy tierno esa característica propia de ella. Iba a hablar, cuando ella prosiguió:

—**Quisimos venir todos, pero Takeru-kun nos dijo que estabas pasando por problemas en tu empresa y que estabas muy ocupado —**continuó ella, mientras volvía su vista a toda la oficina.

Noto entonces como estaba de limpia el lugar, a excepción del escritorio de Koushiro (el cual tenía botellas de Té de Oolong), sospechó que Tentomon lo ayudaba con la limpieza, ya que sino todo estaría de la misma forma que el escritorio.

Koushiro pensó que tenía que agradecerle la ayuda a Takeru, después de todo, gracias a él había podido evitar dar explicaciones por un tiempo a los demás.

—**Es verdad y gracias por entender —**Koushiro noto la bolsa que llevaba en la mano **—. Pero ¿por qué tú estás aquí?**

—**Estaba preocupada por ti —**respondió ella, mientras le entregaba la bolsa**—. Además, te traje esto para que te alimentes mejor, estoy segura de que, por estar trabajando, no has estado comiendo muy bien —**le sonrió en comprensión.

Se quedó unos segundos observando el objeto en las manos de Mimi, cuando lo tomó y prosiguió a abrirlo, se sorprendió al tener en sus manos un bento de color azul (estaba seguro que dentro tenía una excelente variedad de alimentos).

—**Sora me ayudó a prepararlo —**mencionó Mimi, caminando hacia los dos muebles y el centro de mesa**—. Fui a su casa a prepararlo, ya que yo todavía no cuento con un bento.**

Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones, siendo perseguido por la vista silenciosa de Koushiro, y continúo:

—**Para mí sorpresa, Sora tampoco tenía una y ya que yo quería hacerte una, tuvimos que llamar a Taichi-san para que nos prestará la suya —**Koushiro se mantuvo sorprendido durante todo el relató, hasta que escucho el nombre de Taichi (y el dolor hizo acto de presencia)**—. Cuando el llegó a casa de Sora, nos lo presto y nos ayudó con el bento, además después decidimos hacer un pastel, pero el tonto de Taichi-san se puso a jugar con la harina y...**

Mimi seguía en su monólogo personal sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y relajados, pero él no la escuchaba, había escuchado solo el nombre Taichi y su cerebro se había desconectado, al igual que su corazón había empezado a dolerle de sobre manera. Maldijo de nuevo, su enamoramiento por la Tachikawa, debía olvidarla, si es que no quería sufrir aún más.

—**Mimi-san —**la interrumpió**—. Lo mejor es que te marches, tengo muchas cosas que hacer e informes por llenar. Te agradezco mucho por el bento. —**Y se sentó frente al computador, para ya no verla a los ojos.

La castaña abrió los ojos y trató de buscar su mirada, pero no pudo hallarla ya que él empezó a teclear y prestar atención a su computador.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió.

—**¿Qué? ¿Cómo que irme? **—preguntó, se levantó e intento buscar su mirada de nuevo (fallando en el acto).

—**Tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo que perder.**

—**Pero, vine porque estaba preocupada por ti** —Mimi bajo su mirada, sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar**—. Te traje tu bento —**añadió.

—**Lo agradezco, pero aún así tengo mucho trabajo por terminar —**insistió, sin quitar la vista del monitor.

Y ella rompió a llorar.

—**¡Parece que volviéramos a tener 10 años y volviéramos a estar en el digimundo! —**gritó, exasperada de su comportamiento.

—**Eso quisiera —**respondió el pelirrojo **—. Así podría ignorarte completamente.**

Mimi lo miró (no directamente) con el rostro sorprendido y dolido por aquellas palabras.

—**¡Koushiro-kun, idiota! —**gritó ella, antes de salir con lágrimas gruesas recorriendo su rostro.

Izumi la vio partir con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Dentro de él (en su corazón), se arrepintió de decirle todo ello.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic Koumi. Espero les guste, pronto pondré la siguiente y ultima parte.

¿Rewius?

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, se despide LugosuX.

Nos leemos!


End file.
